iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Number Five
Bold text Number Five is one of the ten Loric children who escaped from Lorien when the Mogadorians invaded, and is one of the six remaining Loric Garde. He was found by John, Six and Sarah in Arkansas after Five burned a crop with his symbol and wrote a message on where to find him. It is revealed in Five's Legacy that he is thirteen a few days after Two was killed, which makes him actually seventeen years old, the second oldest of the Garde, next to Marina. Personality Number Five has an intelligent, but devious personality, seeing that he concealed the fact that he was a traitor when he met the Garde. According to Five, his Cêpan died from an illness six months after they came to Earth, which left him alone at the age of thirteen. Setrákus Ra found him soon after, and brainwashed Five into joining the Mogadorians. Five is also mentally confused since he was raised by Mogadorians who taught him how to be vicious. This upbringing led to him questioning the Elders and their plan for the Garde. Five also has a great deal of strength and powerful telekinesis. After this fight, he can be seen ranting about the lack of substance in the Elder's plan, and how Setrákus Ra's way is the correct path and there is no hope for Six or Nine since they only see destruction for the Mogadorians as the path open to them. He can be forgiving though, as he gives Eight and Seven/Marina the opportunity to join his side, being that they were the only one's to show him compassion. He is easily taunted by Nine throughout the time he is with them, even leading him to try and finish him off in the end, leading to Eight's death. The death of Eight causes strife for Five, causing him to feel regret for killing someone he intended to have join his side. He seems to be a person who keeps his temper from exploding without provocation. Marina later describes Five as lunatic and insane while Ella thinks of him as broken and messed up, and both of them kind of feel some sympathy towards him in spite of him killing Eight. His bloodlust even surpasses Nine's, as Nine only enjoys killing. In United As One, he intended to make Phiri Dun-Ra's death slow, laughing as he cut apart her tentacles and her screaming in pain, showing he is something of a sadist. Physical Appearance Number Five is slightly older than John Smith (Four), but is shorter and stockier; not necessarily chubby, but definitely built like a barrel. His hair is brown and short, a military buzz-cut style. He is most likely short and big-boned. After the events of Fall of Five, he is missing one eye and has a limp. Biography Five's Legacy Five lived on a small island with Rey, his Cêpan, and a few mogs. He gains telekinesis on this island. Five never runs like he's supposed to, and Rey exposes this by pretending the Mogs are coming. Rey is sickly, and so soon dies. Five buries him and soon leaves the island hoping to get to another island. He doesn't reach it, though, and is about to die of dehydration when he develops flight and flies to Miami. Five soon becomes a pickpocket, using his telekinesis to grab a wallet or two. A local named Emma befriends Five and they become partners in crime. Emma and Five, going by Cody, try to pickpocket a man named Ethan, who recruits them. They do assignments for Ethan, but when a staged assault at a warehouse goes wrong, Five uses his powers to defeat attackers. Emma sees and hits him with a pipe because she thinks he's a monster and because he hurt her brother. Five lives with Ethan after that. He stays at Ethan's beach house, which is incredibly fancy. One night, he gets Three's scar. He goes to Ethan's office to try to find him, where he finds him talking to a Mogadorian on a computer. Ethan tells Five that he used to be a Greeter, but joined the Mogadorians because he thought they would win. He was supposed to keep an eye on Five, trying to turn him. Five isn't sure what to make of this and flies away. While away, he gains his Externa, but loses control of it, so Ethan puts him to sleep with salts. Five wakes in his bed, and eventually decides to join the Mogadorians. Ethan and Five go to the underground government base in West Virginia. Five is told he needs to prove his loyalty. The commander of the base gives Five a folder with the name and picture on who he has to kill. Five's Betrayal Number Five is staying in the Mogadorian Mountain Base in West Virginia and training under the supervision of the Mogadorians and Ethan. In order to prove his loyalty Number Five has to kill Number Nine who is detained in the same base. The Mogadorians especially Deltoch keeps telling Five half-truths about Nine and his Cêpan Sandor of them being arrogant, living rich and easy in Chicago before being caught, and Sandor claiming Nine is the most important Garde. This makes Five both envious and angry and he sees Nine as his enemy and trains even harder to kill him. In a bid to prove Number Five's loyalty Deltoch takes Five to Emma, who has been brought to the base without telling Ethan and tells Five to kill her. He tries but at the last moment releases her and tells Deltoch she is more valuable to them alive and tells him to recruit Emma's brother to get information about Garde by using Emma as a hostage. Deltoch says that it was a test and he passed with flying colors. Mogadorians have tracked a Garde to Paradise and subsequently Five sustains injuries during training. They figure the charm has been finally lifted and arranges for a date to kill Nine. Five and Ethan have fallen out after the Emma incident. Five poses as an editor in the "Alien Anonymous" Blog and figures out the Garde in Paradise was Number Four. On the day Five was supposed to kill Number Nine, Four and a human he would eventually find out is Sam Goode sneaks into the base and frees Nine. Five leads a team of Mogs to capture Four and Nine. Ethan also joins but is attacked by Four and Nine. Five saves Ethan from falling into a lava river but loses Nine and Four. He later encounters Setrákus Ra who is not happy with Five staying behind to help Ethan, thus letting Four and Nine escape. He tells Five he wants Five to be his second in command but in order for that to happen he has to kill Ethan, as he might be a spy. Five goes to visit Ethan in his beach house in Miami and after much hesitation, he kills Ethan. Deltoch collects Five and they visit the base in South America. Ra says it is time for Five to join others. Five hides his chest in the Everglades so he could ask the Garde to come with him to retrieve it and separate them making it easier to capture the Garde. He takes the leather sleeve out of his chest and sees a letter inside it. The letter is from Ethan. He says in the letter that he knew Five came to kill him and tells him not to trust everything the mogs says. He says Five to survive at any cost. Five freaks out and throws the leather sleeve inside the chest and closes it. He is mad at himself for killing Ethan but eventually he blames Nine for Ethan's death and vows to kill Nine. The book ends with Five burning his symbol on a crop field and flying away in a Mog ship with Ra. The Rise of Nine Five is seen by Four and Nine to be traveling quickly through Brazil when they are looking at Four's bag of crystals that would usually show the Loric solar system but had transformed into a model of Earth. After Four comes to the realisation that the other Garde only appear on it if they have their chests open, they deduce that Five was rifling through his/her chest on a plane that was heading north from South America. Later, after Four and Nine had plugged in the tablet taken from Malcom Goode's hidden chamber, they find that Five had ended up in Jamaica, and this time all the Garde had been tracked. Meanwhile, Eight shows Six, Marina, Ella and Crayton the Himalayan cave of prophecies, where the fate of the Garde was foretold in intricate drawings. This wall showed Five sitting a top a cluster of pine trees, throwing objects at the Mogadorians, although he appears to work with them in the Fall Of Five. The Fall of Five When all the other Garde were together, they saw that Five had went to Florida. He was traveling throughout the states so quickly that they decided that he either had super speed or could fly. Five then set a corn field on fire in the shape of his symbol and then quickly fled and posted that they needed to meet. When Five stopped in Arkansas, Number Four, Number Six, and their human ally Sarah Hart. They discover that he had never seen a Mogadorian as they were attacking them. During the fight, he uses one of his two balls, a rubber one and metal one, to stretch his arm and help Four during the battle. After the battle had been won, with the help of Malcolm Goode and his son Sam Goode, they left the lake when they heard sirens, but Five revealed that he had dropped the stone that Six had given him that he didn't know what to do with, which could transfer powers for a limited amount of time. When they arrived at Number Nine's apartment. Marina hugged him. Nine was mad that not only was Five inexperienced but he also looked weak and lost Four's stone. However Number Eight and Number Seven both seemed excited of the new arrival. Five however was distant and refused to reveal anything other than that his Cêpan, Albert, was dead. Eventually everyone began sharing their stories and when it was his turn, he said that Albert was old enough to be his grandfather and that until his Legacies came he thought he was a crazy old man that kidnapped him. He tells them that they traveled around the Caribbean selling fruit they grew for money for more food they needed and they had a good life, until one day when Albert got a human disease. He refused going to any hospital, doctor, or nurse because they may discover his alien origins, so he died a few months later. He then decided it was time to meet and set the fire. While in Florida however, he was paranoid that everyone was watching him and hid his chests in the Everglades. He noticed that in almost every story they shared humans had betrayed them and questions Malcolm and Sam, in which John immediately defends them. While the others were training, Five was playing a WWII video game on Nine's TV. Marina, Eight, and Nine wanted to get him training. Five said that if Nine could knock him out with one punch he will go train. Nine, who obviously did not know about or forgot Five's ability, punched his metal form and broke his hand, making him run away in embarrassment and pain. Marina did encourage him to train next time, which he says he wants to but hates being told to do it in such a mean way like Nine did. During one training session, a capture the flag one, he and Nine battled and he lost after Nine knocked out the balls out of his hands. When Ella had a nightmare and made John have them too, he said that supposedly, he was stuck in a rubber form and Albert used some kind of prism from his chest that countered his externa (keep in mind that, with the exception of his telekinesis, he had not developed any legacies before Albert died). He told the remaining garde that the prism could possibly help John and Ella. With no other options, Five, Six, Marina, Eight, and Nine drove to the Everglades to get his chest. When they arrived a large three-headed alligator-like monster attacked them. But Five made it stop and revealed that he created it. He then knocked out Six and shoved Nine's head under the swampy water, leaving Marina and Eight watching in complete shock. Five reveals to them that he was acting weak. Albert had died from a human disease but only six months after arriving on Earth, even with the warm climate that he was use to. The Mogadorians had found him and took him in, training him, saying that the Loric were evil. He believed them but thought that Marina and Eight were different. They had treated him nicely unlike Nine and Six. They convinced him to let Nine go and he did. Eight then went to fight him while Marina healed Six. Five was about to stab Nine but then Eight teleported in front of him and got stabbed. Then the scar painfully appeared on their legs, powerful enough to wake John up from his nightmare. Marina then created an icicle and stabbed him in the eye and said "If I see you again you traitorous bastard, I'll take the other fucking eye!" They left as a Mog ship came, leaving Eight's body and Five. In John's dream, he saw Five being a top commander in the Mog army, leading Six and Sam to be executed. The Revenge of Seven Marina, Six and Nine are able to find and infiltrate the Mogadorian base hidden in the swamp while being invisible. They find Eight's body and Five standing vigil over it, clearly distraught. Number Five seems to talk to Eight's body, apologizing and saying that he didn't mean to kill him and he sincerely wants him and Marina to join him. A Mogadorian soldier then comes in to inform that they will leave and will bring the body. Five says that the body isn't there, even though Eight is obviously there. The officer looks confused and is surprised when Five kills him. He also seems to know that the other Garde are in the same place, hiding or invisible, and leaves Eight's body to them. He joins Setrákus Ra and Ella on the spaceship later. Setrákus Ra is angry about Five not bringing him the body and the pendant. Five responds that the officer wouldn't let him. Ella finds out that Five is her "betrothed" and that he killed Eight. Setrákus Ra commands Five to levitate and makes Ella use her Legacy Cancellation on him by hitting him with a Dreynen-charged item. Five willingly accepts his punishment and he hit the floor hard. As Setrákus and Ella are leaving, she reaches out to him with telepathy to apologize. Five telepathically responds that he deserves it. Ella also catches glimpses of Five's thoughts of Eight's body left behind on purpose in an empty hangar. Five thinks they should escape. Later Ella finds Five on her bedroom, mumbling about both sides using them Garde in their battle. He is there in case Ella wants to escape with him. He gives her the Xitharis stone charged with his Flight Legacy. While they are walking towards the exit, Ella notices Five is nervous when he talks a lot, and she holds his cold, clammy hands, saying that they are just two people betrothed to each other walking. Five blushes deeply upon knowing that it was Setrákus Ra who planned it, saying that he talks too much, that Five does not agree to the arrangement and that Ella is too young for that. They are found by some Mogadorian soldiers whom Five attacks in surprise. They reach the airlock and are about to get out when Setrákus Ra finds them. Five tries to put Ella behind him in a protective gesture but Ella stands beside him, also wanting to fight Setrákus Ra. Five manages to injure Setrákus Ra but it is Ella who receives the pain and injury due to the binding charm Setrákus Ra cast upon her. He defeats Five easily and throws his body from the ship. Five hits ground near the location where Four and the other Garde are fighting Setrákus Ra. He stops Four from stabbing Setrákus Ra, to prevent killing Ella. Five tells John about the charm between Setrákus Ra and Ella, then Nine arrives and attacks Setrákus Ra. Five also stops him from killing Ra. Nine misunderstands Five's action and starts fighting him instead. Nine and Five are last seen fighting each other. The Fate of Ten While John and Sam are with Agent Walker in the Brooklyn camp, some soldiers approach them for one of them to get healed by John and to deliver a message. The message is from Five, whom the soldiers encountered somewhere, asking John to meet him at the Statue of Liberty before sunset or else "he will get a new scar." John, Sam and Daniela (a new Human-Garde) decide to go to Liberty Island earlier with Agent Walker and soldiers. They find an obviously injured and exhausted Five in his metallic Externa state waiting for them, and an unconscious Nine tied up nearby. John heals Nine's concussion and they are about to leave when Five sullenly asks if that is it, implying that he also needs medical attention. John says he is not a priority and that he should be grateful, given that Five has threatened him to give him a new scar if he does not come. Five says it is not what he is implying and then shows his chest impaled with a metal pole. He is able to survive long because he has turned himself into metal and making the pole a part of him. He tells John he cannot keep his Externa form any longer and that John can either let him die or heal him, believing that Four is the good and reasonable one. Five's Legacy then stops working and he becomes unconscious. Sam is against the idea but John and Daniela eventually help take out the pole and heal Five's wound. They tie Five up for good measure and Nine wakes up. They discuss what to do with Five when they get attacked by a Mogadorian Hunter ("Mogasaur") bred to track and annihilate Garde. In the middle of the fight, Ella, with the help of the Lorien Entity, telephatically shows them the events between Pittacus Lore and Setrákus Ra leading to the present war. She then brings the Garde telepathically to a dream / vision version of the Elders' Chamber where even Five is included on the Table as they discuss what to do in order to defeat Setrákus Ra. They return to the present and just barely avoided being eaten by the Hunter. John, Sam, Dani and Nine are having a hard time defeating it, when Five calls out to them and says he can help. John is undecided but Sam cut Five's ties. Five then asks John to set him on fire and a flaming Five shoots towards one of the Hunter's eyes and out, getting one of the Loric necklaces embedded in its eyes. He wears the necklace, which is presumably his. Five tries to do it again but the Hunter is moving too much for him to be able to attack it. When John and Daniela finally manage to turn it into stone using Dani's new Legacy (Petrification Beam), Five approaches and tells them they can tie him up again. Nine is more than happy to do the job, muttering to Five that catching him does not mean they are even. Five quietly agrees. United As One In the beginning of United As One, Five is dreaming, with Setrakus Ra suddenly appearing in his cell to offer repentance. Five declines, saying he has a counteroffer. He tries to stab him, but Setrakus disappears before he can. He then goes back to his dream, thinking to himself that when he is ready, he will leave. Later, John and Nine come to Five's holding area, where John plans to learn how to fly from Five. Seeing the look of bloodlust in his eyes, Five actually seems proud of John, saying that he's now willing to do whatever it takes to win the war. Five starts off with the basics of flying, but John says he needs more than just that so he can attack one of the warships. Five mentions the fact that he learned all of his Legacies during the heat of the moment. Before he can agree, John is suddenly attacked by Five, he wraps his legs around John and flies him about the base, slamming him a couple of times along the way. Trying to retaliate, John uses his Lumen to burn Five, but Five uses his Externa to turn his skin into fire, burning through the straightjacket he was held in. During the fight, John is goaded by Five, who claims that Setrakus Ra came to him in a dream asking to reveal the base he was at, to which Five revealed he would do better and kill John himself. Enraged, John gains that upperhand, beating Five and almost ending him by choking him until Five manages to say that it was only to get him to fly, which John was now doing. After their fight, Five is almost attacked by Marina, but John intervenes at the last second. Five is then returned to his cell. He does not appear again until Patience Creek is attacked by a Mogadorian strike force led by Phiri Dun-Ra. With the battle clearly being lost and John incapacitated, Sam releases Five from his cell onto the Mogs. Five, with some help from John and Sam, manages to kill off all but some of the Mogs, including Phiri Dun-Ra, who Five tortured during battle. The remaining Mogs escape, with Five being found by the others in one of the command rooms, watching a monitor showing warships over cities. They all regroup in preparation for the final battle ahead. After having successfully delivered the parts needed to other human countries that were fighting the Mogs, Five is onboard of the stolen warship, teaching Malcolm how to use the weapon system and other functions of the ship. He then assists in the clash between their ship and the Anubis. Five then helps out with the first part of the ground assault. Towards the middle of the battle, Five and Nine start competitively killing Mogs, trying to outdo the other. They get caught up ahead of Marina and John, who then hear Five cry out in pain. A flying augmentation of Setrakus Ra's which could also spit some form of acidic spray was attacking Five. John and Five brought it down together, which afterwards Five shows horror at the fact that he was once by Setrakus Ra's side, stating the he has to die. Nine finally agrees, and the four of them move up to the main area where Setrakus Ra was. When the initial fight breaks out, John is being choked by Ra, who is then slammed into by Five. This doesn't work though, as Ra grabs ahold of him too. John manages to pry loose and get to safety, but Five was still being choked. Seeing it as an opportunity to show how truly powerful he was, Setrakus then claws off Five's face, who was in his metallic form, causing him to scream out in pain and agony. He loses consciousness, but quickly regains it after being thrown into the pool of toxic tar-like, Legacy-stripping black liquid. Thrashing around, Five tries to break loose and get out of it, even using his Externa some to take on the consistency of the black liquid, but he is consumed by it. Sometime after the bombardment of the mountain base, a figure manages to shoot out of the wreckage of the battle. This happened to be Five, who survived the battle and his horrible disfigurement at the hands of Setrakus Ra. He escaped to an island in the Pacific, presumably Polynesia. He is then found by Marina, who was searching for him, and is later found by John as well with Marina. The two then leave him to be, stating he is a "ghost". Due to his condition, Five is probably close to death by the end of the series. Legacies ::: Main Article: Legacies '' Telekinesis All Garde have this Legacy. A legacy where Garde can move objects with their minds. Five seems to be a very strong user of it. Flight Five has the ability to fly. He first discovered this legacy when he was on a makeshift raft,trying to float to land. He then flew off the raft unintentionally and made it to shore. Externa Five has the ability take on the properties of items he touches. He carries balls of steel and rubber. When Five first developed this legacy he didn't have any control over it. He landed on sand and started to disentegrate. Ethan injected him with a sedative so Five would calm down and turn into his original form. In the Revenge of Seven, Five ends up using his empty eye socket as a new "storage possibility" in which he stores both the rubber ball and the steel bearings. It can also be used as a way to mirror Lumen's fire resistance and possibly Pyrokinesis. When John used his Lumen to get Five off of him, Five activated his externa, and was able to let flames travel all over his body the exact same way John does. '''SPOILER ALERT' When Five knocks himself out, John takes out the ball bearing and rubber ball from Five's eye and discards them, rendering his Externa more or less useless for now. Chest ::: Main Article: Loric Chest '' Rey, Five's Cêpan died before they opened the Chest. When Five first opened the Chest he didn't know the use of his inheritence. He thought they were bunch of useless rocks. Contents: *'Obsidian Flute': The flute allows Five to control (alien) creatures. He used it to control a three-headed aligator in The Fall of Five. This instrument was first made known in Five's Legacy. *'Leather Sleeve': A leather Sleeve with a one foot long blade, comes from the underside of Five's wrist. When he first discovered the sleeve the blade nearly took his eye out. This was used to kill Ethan, and later Eight. He later killed many Mogadorians, including Commander Deltoch. He later attempts to stab Setrákus Ra through the shoulder with it, but ends up damaging Ella due to the charm Setrákus Ra cast on her. '''SPOILER ALERT' After Five knocks himself out, John takes the leather sleeve away from him. It is now in the possession of Sam. Five asks for it when he fights the Mogasaur, but John refuses. mogs attack the base in united as one five take off one of the mogs he killed keeps it through the rest of the book *'Prism': Mentioned. Said to have allowed him to return his skin to normal (Five's Legacy reveals a tranquilizer allowed his transformation). Relationships Albert (Rey) Albert and Five had a strange relationship, mainly because Albert was older then the other Cêpan, so he was unable to keep up with Five's training (insisting and believing Five was training by himself) he was very concerned with Five's safety and moved them to a secluded island so Five could train and hone his legacies without threat. Five, when first introduced, says his Cêpan died 6 months after arriving on earth (of a disease) where in actual fact he survived past the death of Two, where he then died to an unknown illness. Albert instilled in Five the notion of staying alive 'whatever the cost' which Five continues to live by (turning to the Mogadorians side in the war to survive). Their relationship is the most like trainee and mentor of the Garde / Cêpan groupings, hardly seeing each other as 'family' Ethan Ethan was a greeter turned to the Mogadorian cause. He believed that survival was only possible by following the Mogs. Ethan gains Five's trust by giving him a place to stay, provided by the Mogs, and by helping sedate Five when his body turned to sand in response to his new legacy. Ethan is responsible in turning Five into a traitor to the Loric cause. When Four breaks out Nine, Ra has Five murder Ethan with the reason being that it was unknown whether or not Ethan was a traitor to MogPro. Five uses the same wrist blade he killed Eight with to dispose of Ethan. Emma Five and Emma were friends and also partners in crime, pick pocketting people. They eventually tried to pick pocket a man named Ethan and he gave them jobs. On one job however, Five was forced to use his Telekinesis on Emma's brother (unknowingly) and Emma was afraid of Five and struck him on the head with a pipe. They are no longer friends because she thinks he is a monster. Trivia *Number Five is seen by Six in a fantasy that she creates while in an abandoned grocery store in New Mexico, desperate for food. She sees Four, Five, Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten all sitting with her at a large table as she prepares a meal for them all. Five is seen socializing with Nine, talking about the places they had been and seen. Later Five gets up and retrieves a chocolate cake for all of them to eat. *Five is the only member of the remaining Garde not to have appeared in The Rise of Nine physically but he is mentioned. *When Four and Nine get a crystal which shows the earth and where all the Garde are, there is a dot moving fast thourgh Brazil (Number Five). Later in the book, Nine and Four open a tablet which shows all the Garde and there is a dot in Jamaica. *It was confirmed in The Rise of Nine countdown and in The Rise of Nine that Five was in Brazil. *Though all evidence suggested that Five was female, Five is in fact a male. *Number Five claims to "lose" the Xitharis, but since he was revealed as a traitor, his intentions are unclear, however he gives it to Ella on the Mogadorian spaceship in The Revenge of Seven, when it contains his Legacy of Flight. *Number Five lives in Miami, Florida as the same time Number Four lives in the Florida Keys. *When in Miami he attacks a human with telekinesis. This is later mentioned in "Return to Paradise" when Mark James and GUARD finds a diary entry by the girlfriend of the human Five attacked. * Five has three books named after him: The Fall of Five, Five's Legacy and Five's Betrayal * It has been said that there are surprises in store concerning Number Five in The Fate of Ten. * At the end of United As One, Marina says, "We never got that fourth scar." Either this is a typo error on the author's part, or it could possibly hint to something more... Quotes Category:Loric Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Mogadorian Allies Category:Narrators Category:Number Five Category:Traitors Category:Loric Garde Category:Lost Files Crossover Characters Category:Loric charm